phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Blueprints
" |image = Make anything at all prints.jpg |caption = Phineas and Ferb bouncing up and down on a giant blueprint. |band = Baljeet, Isabella, Buford, Candace and Dr. Doofenshmirtz |band2 = Baljeet, Buford, Candace, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Isabella |album = |released = July 15, 2011 |performed = Danville |genre = Pop, Show Tune, Pop Rock |label = |runtime = 1:13 |before = "Pinhead Pierre" (Isabella, Baljeet and Buford) "Give Up" (Candace) "Perry the Platypus" (Dr. Doofenshmirtz) |after = "Brand New Best Friend" (Dr. Doofenshmirtz) "Mysterious Force" (Candace) "Frenemies" (Baljeet and Buford) "Ferb Latin" (Isabella) |video = }} " " is a song from the Season 3 episode "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted". It was sung by Baljeet, Buford, Candace and Isabella to help snap Phineas and Ferb out of their hypnotic dullness. At the same time Heinz Doofenshmirtz performs a portion of the song as he works with Perry to rebuild his "Dull and Boring-Inator" into a "Dynamic-Inator". Lyrics Baljeet: With these blueprints, we can make a mighty tower, Isabella: With these blueprints, we can mold a chocolate ball! Buford: With these blueprints, we can forge enormous yo-yos, Buford and Candace: With these prints, we can build anything at all! Doofenshmirtz: We've got blueprints, glorious blueprints! They give us endless potentialities! We could build an android porcupine, bionic hearts for Valentines, or giant dogs with artificial fleas! Baljeet, Buford, Candace, Isabella: 'Cause we've got blueprints! Glorious blueprints! Candace, Doofenshmirtz: They make the things we dream reality! Baljeet, Buford, Candace, Isabella: We can build jet-powered water wings, a catapult with mattress springs, and practically anything you see! The next two parts are sung simultaneously Baljeet, Buford, Candace, Isabella: There's nothing we can't do, as long as they're blue! So get some hammers and nails, and buckets and pails! All: So grab a two-by-four, 'Cause we've got blueprints galore! Baljeet, Buford, Candace, Isabella: We've got a lot of work to do! Baljeet and Background Voice: With these prints that are blue! Gallery |name=" "}} Errors *When the camera cuts to Candace and Isabella during "Every day, it's more prints" Isabella's right arm turns grey for three frames. Background information *This is one of the very few songs that have the characters from both plots singing the same song. The other song before this was "Busted". There is also "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" in "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas", "My Cruisin' Sweet Ride" in "My Sweet Ride", and "When Tomorrow Is this Morning Again" in "Last Day of Summer". *First time in Season 3 that Isabella has a solo line. *This song sounds similar to the "Armor Hot Dogs" jingle. *First time Buford and Baljeet sing in Season 3. *When Perry and Doofenshmirtz are rising on the pedestals near the end, Doofenshmirtz wears an Uncle Sam costume and Perry wears a Statue of Liberty costume. *The middle part of the song could possibly be a reference to the book One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish by Dr. Seuss. *This is the first time that Doofenshmirtz, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet sing with someone in a different sub-plot. *Candace is the only singer who doesn't have a line to herself in this song. Songwriters *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire *Kaz Prapuolenis BMI Work #13364038 Continuity *The Robot dog in Doofenshmirtz's blueprint is similar in appearance to Rover from "Canderemy". Category:Songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Baljeet Tjinder Category:Songs sung by Buford Van Stomm Category:Songs sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:B